


The Stalkers Tango

by BloodMoonCrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: 36 reasons why Crow is sorry, Bad Jokes, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Character Death, Danger, F/F, Gay, Graphic Description of Corpses, Halloween, Honestly this is just for me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am not a professional writer, Knifeplay, Lesbians, Light Bondage, Major Character Injury, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Number 5 will shock you, October, Sarcasm, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Touch-Starved, Unreliable Narrator, and I'll thank you not to judge me for it, autassassinophilia, awful writing, bad jokes at bad times, but if you like it then go ahead, i won't stop you, idk - Freeform, killers, perhaps some kinky shit, possible gay shit, small inspiration from Stalkers Tango, so I don't go do dumb shit, so don't expect some top notch writing, stalkers, this is gonna be wack as shit, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMoonCrow/pseuds/BloodMoonCrow
Summary: Emmy was a nature freak! Loved to walk through unknown forests for fun, enjoying the presence of the animals. She wasn't an overly people person, but nevertheless, she was still kind. Never seeming to run into trouble on her walks, she began to become too comfortable in these unknown areas. And it seemed that today was going to be the day that she learned that coyotes aren't the only dangerous thing in your local woods.  Now with the overwhelming presence of a dangerous stalker she meets in the woods, she has been finding it hard to go about her daily life, so when October hits and things turn from casual to casually spooky, she decides that she has had enough.  She'll be ready, and when her stalker comes to drag her away , she won't be going down without a fight! Or at least die trying.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this story is probably going to be very messy. I am no professional writer so the grammar is going to be wonky, while the amount of punctuation problems will be outstanding! The only reason this exists is to curb my stupid Autassassinophilia. If you come in here to judge me, I will go feral. That is a threat.

The sway of the tall beige grass brushes against my legs, as I make my way through a common field, one that I have walked through many times before. I have always felt welcome when walking past the trees that scattered themselves among the sides where the grass refused to grow. Usually, I would find this scenery to be calming, if not almost tranquil! But today...was different. I can’t quite explain why, but something in the air felt... wrong. Each step I took felt misplaced, and I felt like I was trespassing on the lawn of an enraged elderly man, just waiting for me to step one inch closer to shoot the blue straight from my sweater. 

As I approach the far side of the field, I turn left instead of right, and go into the small patch of forest that surrounded the left side of the field. Given that I had not travelled down the meager dirt path that slithered through the forest, I was slightly nervous, and began to fiddle with the small knife I hid in my sweater pocket. This knife was rarely used, and would only leave the house when I'd go on walks by myself. I suppose it would be considered my best chance of defence, even though the only task this knife has been given, is carving small objects out of thick logs I'd find on my walks.

Continuing to turn the pocket knife in my hand, I carefully began my walk into the forest. On a small list of beings I fear meeting on the trail, any form of dangerous animal is not overly welcomed. Keeping this in mind, I did my best to keep my steps fast, but light. After keeping a brisk pace, I found myself in what seemed to be a small clearing. Now I can't say if this was in the center of the forest, seeing as I truly had no chance to map out the area beforehand. Regardless, I found it to be beautiful.

There were small stones littering the area, with even smaller and almost translucent flowers, twisting under the rocks and through the roots of the surrounding trees. I was in awe, crouched down admiring the small patch of Forget-Me-Nots in front of me, when suddenly my world was flipped, and I felt all the air leave my lungs. I hit the ground with a loud gasp; the pain being unexpected. 

I opened my eyes to find myself on my back, the world above me spinning as my brain had yet to catch up to what had just happened. Clutching the dirt in closed fists, I began to pull myself up, not wanting to be down on the forest floor for too long, as I still haven't seen what had tackled me. Just as I was halfway up, a heavy fist smashed into my face, sending my glasses and me flying back to the forest floor. The heavily blurred imagery above me was no longer comforting, rather, it was terrifying. Not only was I still reeling from the punch, but now that my eyesight was literally thrown from my face, gave me a cold determination to get away from this person. 

Just as I was beginning to kick at where I thought the individual was, I was pushed further onto my back, and a hefty weight settled itself on my stomach. The only thing I could sort of make out with my horrendous eyesight, was an almost peachy-white mask, with a big grin stretching from one side to the other. A panicked yell bubbled up my throat and was just able to escape before I lashed out, giving it my best shot to slash at the person above me with the pocketknife. I didn't seem to get as far as I wanted, before a hand, seemingly gloved, grasped my wrist and gave it a twist. **CRACK.** An awful pain shot through my arm, as a disturbing crack echoed through the clearing. I let out a small scream, the pocket knife now on the dirt floor, forgotten. My wrist was let go, and it dropped to the ground, causing a wet cry to emit from my mouth. There was a bit of shuffling going on above me, but I was stuck in my pained trance, when suddenly my eyesight was given back to me. They had put my glasses back on. I hurried to blink the tears from my eyes, as I could now take in what this individual looked like. The first thing that I noticed was that peachy-white mask that had stuck out even with such poor eyesight.

The large grin adorned on the mask now seemed predatory, as I could see the textures of the crudely painted on teeth, and rosy red cheeks that stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the way too light colour of the mask itself. Looking lower, I took in a basic black leather jacket, with matching pants and gloves. I managed to give myself a small chuckle, thinking to myself that they must be boiling under there. The person above me, that I was thinking was actually she, didn't seem to take too kindly to my meager chuckle, as a gloved hand shot to my throat, grasping it in a cruel hold. My one working hand shot up to grasp at their arm, barely able to do any damage since there was no skin I could dig my nails into.

As small wheezes made their way out of my mouth, and how I was struggling to breathe past the tight hold on my throat, I hadn't realized the person above me was beginning to slowly lean down getting closer and closer to my face. But when I did, I felt like they were invading my privacy in a way I didn't think someone could. I was torn from my panicked thoughts, as I felt their hair brush against my face. I was now focused on them fully, and it too intimate for my liking. So, given that all I had left was my body, I began to struggle. 


	2. Touchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ew , human contact

Now that they had my full attention, they seemed to lean back a small bit, lessening up the pressure on my throat at the same time. I sucked in large gulps of air, black spots appearing in my vision as I was breathing in too fast for my brain to handle. A small chuckle seemed to emit from the mask. It seemed that I felt fine enough to say, "Is there something on my face? Did I forget to wipe some tears off?". I can't say why I thought that was funny, but it didn't seem to make them mad... nor did they laugh at it. The joke failed in a successful way, I suppose. She, I could definitely tell that it was a she now, shook her head before suddenly, the hand that broke my wrist, reached around behind her to grab something. Even though I hadn't a single clue what she was trying to grab, I still panicked. I could feel the sweat run down my forehead, sliding to the dirt below me since it was the only place to go given I was laying down. The mask was still staring at me, and I felt a shiver run down my spine, the mask unnerved me heavily, but I couldn't figure out why. 

When her hand came back, she was now holding a good-sized hunting knife in her hand. She could see the fear burning in my eyes, and she seemed to gain a sick sense of pleasure from seeing it. My skin prickled when she brought the knife down to my face, carefully sliding the dull side down my cheek. Goosebumps spread like a wildfire, as the chill of the blade seemed to seep into my skin.

My eyes followed the blade as it trailed down my face, to my neck. I was fully convinced that she was just going to slit my throat and let me bleed out here, but it seemed like she had different plans. Instead of slicing my throat, the knife kept moving down, and down, until it met the beginning of my sweater. She looked up from her knife to stare at me. I felt deeply confused. I could only think,

" _Why is she staring at me like that? What is it she is doing? Why did she stop at my sweater? Why isn't she-_ " My thoughts slowed. A thought I didn't want to give the time of day, seemed to race to the front of my brain. There was a possibility, a terrifying one, that maybe murder wasn't the first thing on her mind. I looked down to the knife, still sitting, waiting, at the neck of my sweater. _"What was she waiting for?"_ I thought. 

I glanced up to her mask, hoping for some indication to what she was planning. My eyes were the only audience she needed to continue her work. The knife lowered into the start of the sweater, getting far too close to my heart that was beating like a racehorse; and when I thought the knife would stop there and pierce my heart, I was shocked by it instead tearing through my sweater.

That frightening thought came back to me again. " _would she?_ " God, I hope not.

The strange eyes of the mask seemed to be constantly staring directly into my soul, even when I felt her eyes move from mine, down to the knife, cutting through my sweater as if it was paper. To try and distract myself from what was happening, I tried to come up with proper description for her mask. It turned out that the eyes of the mask was the hardest thing to describe. The eyes seemed to be painted on to represent those comically drawn twinkles that you'd see in fancy illustrations or sometimes in different art pieces to add an almost..comical effect to it. However, given the circumstance, this was not funny, it was unnerving. 

A sharp pinch shocked me from my thoughts, and I quickly looked down to see what had happened. Taking in that my favourite sweater was now torn in half and no longer stopping me from being splayed open, I was even more startled by the hand, actually un-gloved, making it's way under my shirt and pinching my skin. Now, I am by no means a skinny individual, absolutely not. But I also can't say I'm an unhealthy weight. I'm in the middle I guess, but I've always been supremely self conscious of my body, so as she was continuing to slowly adventure up my stomach, I panicked, and grabbed her arm. A heavy blush was settling over my face "Hey, I- um, listen. I'm cool with you like, cutting me up or whatever, but could you not.. um do that..please?" I was flustered from the physical contact, so I didn't sound as brave as I wanted to, but I just hoped she'd listen to me and just kill me in a normal fashion. She stared at me for a good ten seconds, before her other hand came up and yanked my arm off of hers, and effectively pinning it beneath her knee. It hurt like a bitch, and I almost regretted trying to stand up for myself. So not only did I now lose my other hand, but now I have a strangers hand up my shirt, trying to do god knows what, and I can't even try to stop her.

A heavy heat was spreading up my stomach. I was embarrassed and was hoping she wouldn't notice my skin getting hotter under her touch. My eyesight was spinning and everything felt too warm, that I honestly could say that having my shirt dragged up a bit, was just enough to cool me down. As I was focused on those problems, she seemed to decide that she wanted her other hand free as well, so she stabbed the knife into the dirt beside my head, giving me a heart attack and causing a small yelp to escape my mouth. She laughs, and her other hand, now free of the knife, begins to explore my face. 

I will admit, I am not a touchy person. I dislike other people touching me. So, as she is lightly petting my face, I could feel a small ache begin to form in my heart. This kind of contact was new and foreign to me. And yet, it seems like I craved it. I pressed my face into her hand, unconsciously. And the hand exploring under my shirt paused for a moment before pulling away. A quiet but audible groan slipped out before I could stop it. My face was quick to turn beet red, as she looked up at me in what felt like shock. I felt ashamed for making such noises and reacting to her touch, especially given that she was a stranger that had no problem injuring me.

Just as her hand began to make its way back to my face, loud voices began to approach the clearing. Her body jolted away from me like she had been set on fire, and stood up, towering over me. _"Was she just going to kill me now? Just leave my cold dead corpse for the approaching group to find?"_ Thoughts of how I was going to murdered whirled around my skull. A small tap to my foot brought me back to reality, and I stared up into the star eyes of the mask.

"Are you going to kill me now?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly. She seemed to think for a moment, before shaking her head "no" and turning away from me. I scrambled to pull myself up, forgetting about my broken wrist for a moment before the pain became too much and I crashed back to the ground, my strength gone. When I glanced up from the dirt floor, I could see her form disappearing into the trees; and in some sick way, I felt betrayed. But before I could feed into that thought, the group rounded the corner and stood in the clearing.

"Holy shit! What happened to you, dude!?" a tall brown haired guy, who seemed to be far too interested in my swollen wrist, yelled out. A smaller, red haired female gave the guy a swat on the arm, "Shut up, Derrick! You could bring whatever animal did that back." The third person, that seemed to be a smaller version of Derrick, just with a darker shade of brown, almost passing into the border of black, gave a small huff, before saying "You both are going to kill us one day with your bickering. Now stop fighting and help me get her up." He grabbed on to both my hands and began to pull me up. A scream shot from my throat as they pulled at my broken wrist. "What the fuck!?" the smaller male said, before dropping both my arms and hastily moving away from me. "Brian, what did you do?" "Can it Derrick. I was only trying to help them up!" Suddenly the red haired girl stood in front of me. "Derrick, Brian, listen up. She obviously is going to have some injuries we can't see, so she needs to be carried like a... fragile package." 

A look was shared between the trio, before nods of understanding were given. The girl, who I'll call Red, crouched down to meet me at eye level. "Hey, can you tell us what injuries we can avoid? We can carry you out of here, but we'll need your help to get you out without causing more injuries." I cleared my throat and wiped a few stray tears from my eyes, "Yes, my left wrist is snapped." Red nodded, and focused on my broken wrist. "Now I know I haven't finished my studies in the nursing field, but that is a nasty break. Whatever did that to you had to have some ridiculous strength." Derrick and Brian moved in closer to look at the swollen wrist. Blues and yellows blooming across the wrist and down the back of my arm. Derrick piped up from behind her, "Are we sure that's just a broken wrist? Because those bruises are telling a different story to me." Red shot him a look, before carefully turning my arm over in her hand, "Yes, it is just a break. The lower bruises are from heavy pressure, not anything broken." She stands up, "Alright fellas, Derrick, you will be carrying her on your back since you're the strongest" A small nod of affirmation was given, and Red turned to look at Brian, "You will help me get her up and on his back. Got it?" Brian put his hand up to his forehead in a mock salute, before coming to stand behind me. 

"On the count of three, Me and Brian will lift her up and you, Derrick, will have to crouch down fast to catch her on your back. Are those instructions clear enough, or do we have to go over this again for the third time?" The two boys stared blankly at Red, before something seemed to click in their minds. "Aye aye Captain!" Derrick and Brian said in unison. Red's arms slipped under my armpits, while brian held onto my legs. "One, Two , Three" At the count of three, I was lifted off the ground, finally free from the moist dirt below. I felt a calming warmth as I was draped over Derricks back. I let out a small laugh, "Man, I haven't been given a piggyback since I was like.. five!" Derrick turned his head to meet my eyes, and gave me a large grin, "Well, I'll be sure to make this the best one you've had." 

The trio seemed to be in good spirits as we began to travel out of the woods, and it seemed like their good mood was rubbing off on me, as I no longer felt as anxious as I was while being in the woods. True to his word, Derrick would randomly speed up and duck low, pretending he was some kind of mock airplane. I felt welcome in this group, even though I have never met these people before, they were just so kind. Red seemed agitated by his shenanigans and was telling him off about how he could fall and injure me with his weight, but he'd just laugh and run faster. 

When we finally made it out of the forest, Brian pulled out his phone and was beginning to call 911, but I was quick to stop him, "Wait! I don't think I need an ambulance." The group turned to look at me, uncertainty danced in their eyes. "Are you sure? You need some form of medical attention." Red spoke. 

I gave a small smile, "I'll be alright! I will get myself to the doctors once I head home and clean up." Red didn't seem to believe me, so I put my good hand out and offered her my pinky, "I promise I'll go to the doctors, swear on my life." She glanced at my outstretched finger, before sighing and looping her pinky in mine, "Fine. But you better let us walk you home. You're apart of this group now, whether you like it or not. And ain't no one in this group getting hurt when it could have been prevented." I felt relaxed by her words, and knew that I just found the most trustworthy people in my town. "Sure, but don't be knocking on my door 24/7, or I will start putting up fences." The trio smiled, and agreed instantly. 

And just like that, we made our way to my house, that was in a small clearing on the edge of a forest. They were lenient to leave me by myself, but I promised them that I would be fine, so they reluctantly made their own way home. And When I could no longer see their retreating forms, I shut the front door and turned to look in the mirror that I had situated at the entranceway of my home. 

Taking in the bruises that wrapped around my arms and throat. It seemed like I had a lot of cleaning up to do before I'd head to the doctors. 


	3. October is the best month for tragedy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly cannot stop myself from writing more. Is it shit? yes, absolutely. Do I care? Perhaps... 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some wacky dialogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now like.... two weeks after the situation of the first and second chapter. Just an FYI

"You wouldn't believe how much these pumpkins cost us!" Derrick said, as he and Red placed three pumpkins on my kitchen table. The bright orange pumpkins seemed to be still fresh, as I could see small water droplets sliding onto my table. "Hey! Watch where those pumpkins are dripping!" Brian yelled, seemingly interested in keeping the area as clean as possible, "You could case damage with the amount of water these things are accumulating." Red and I exchanged a glance, "It's alright, Brian, A little water never hurt nobody!" I said, giving him a small but reassuring smile. He seemed to calm down a fraction, yet still bristling when the water would make a small 'Plop' noise on the table. As I sat back and let Red, whose name turned out to be Laura (but seemed to like my nickname I gave her more), Brian, and Derrick begin to bicker over who would get what pumpkin, I let myself wander. 

Given that a few weeks have passed since our "unfortunate" meeting, I had yet to see that girl from the forest. My doctor found my injuries suspicious since I wouldn't give him a proper answer, sticking to "Oh I fell off a small cliff on one of my walks." That is a common story for us, so he would just sigh and lets me go on my merry way. This time, I didn't escape my 'cliff fall' unscathed. My left wrist was encased in a small brace/cast. Apparently the break was pretty severe, and had I waited any longer to seek medical attention, I could have never gotten that wrist fixed properly. Yes, it was slightly a pain to try and shove through sweaters, but I suppose it wasn't overly bad. It was more pleasing to bask in the idea that at least I was still alive, and not just another cold, pale, crumbling corpse buried in under the same dirt that I had laid on as I was attacked. 

I was brought back from my thoughts by a cold drop of water being flung at my face. I was quick to wipe it off of my cheek, before meeting eyes with the trio. The three of them seemed to freeze, Derrick and Red holding a pumpkin between each other, while Brian was trying to knock it out from above them. For a moment, all was still. Then, we began to laugh. "You all are far too rambunctious for my home, why don't you just take all of the pumpkins? I have one in the garden behind my house that I had grown myself." Red seemed to be ready to disagree and state 12 reasons why that is stupid and that we could figure out how to divide the pumpkins between the four of us, but Brian was quick to interlude "Legit! Awesome!" he snatched the pumpkin from the hands of the two stunned teens, and ran out the front door, yelling about some silly design he couldn't wait to carve.

Derrick was next to rush out with his pumpkin, trying to seem calm and collected; but knowing expressions, I could tell he was just brimming with excitement. Red hesitated to pick up the final, small pumpkin. "Are you sure this is okay? It's alright if we shared one, you know?" I gave her a lopsided grin, "Of course it's fine! You know I've got that pumpkin out back. I even showed it to you a few days ago." Red still didn't seem convinced, so I gave her a small pat on the back before heading towards the front door. " Just watch over those two, they are far too destructive for their own good." She nodded while picking her pumpkin up. I held the door open for her as she made her way out, stopping just a foot away from the door, she turned to me " Don't forget, we'll be coming by later tonight to drop you off some cool halloween shit we find in town! So don't pass out, or you'll miss the cool item train" I gave her my best salute, before stating "Of course, mam! Not even death will stop me from meeting this train at the door." That seemed to give her enough reassurance to leave with the two boys, arguing about whose pumpkin was best. 

When I finally closed the door, I let out a large sigh of relief. They were super sweet people, but man could they just wear you out with their energy. I took a seat in my living room, on a good sized blue couch that had been given to me by my nana. My bones seemed to just melt into the seat, as I began to relax. The exhaustion suddenly seemed to slam into me like a train going full speed. Next thing I know, I am greeted to a nice prussian blue sky outside of my window. The small pumpkin lanterns I had hung through the trees to help guide myself home on dark nights like these, seemed to glow far too bright; given that they were bought from a cheap gas station, desperately trying to sell some festive items. 

My tired eyes sluggishly scanned the living room, taking in the shadows around me. This was my home, so each shadow was like an old friend. The first night after the attack, I will admit was a different story. The shadows seemed to reach out and try a claw me. Every movement I'd see out of the corner of my vision would put me on edge. Those were the bad nights. Luckily, I no longer felt those feelings, and had once again became comfortable in my home. 

Just as I had sat up to turn on the lamp beside me, I felt eyes on me. My surroundings became silent, and every bone in my body tensed. Just as I was about to reach for the baseball bat I kept hidden under the couch, a sharp knock echoed from the front door. As I stood up to answer it, everything around me went back to normal, and I could no longer feel peering eyes staring down my back.  
Flicking on a few lights to comfort myself along the way, I flipped the porch light on and was met with the three faces of Red, Derrick, and Brian; grinning ear to ear. A relieved sigh escaped my lips as I unlocked the door and greeted my trio.

"AYE! We legit thought you were going to be asleep." A loud smack and a gasp resonated through the area. Derrick shook his head, "Red, please resist the urge to slap Brian's shoulder every time he yells." A scoff from Red and a grumbled curse, "He is far too loud for this forest, do you know how many coyotes could be attracted to his yelling!?" There was a moment of silence before Brian spoke, "Yeah, she has a point actually. I'll try to keep it down." "Thank you. The forest and its animals are blessed." A snort came from Derrick, before Red decided she needed to get straight to the point of their visit. Lifting a large, green reusable grocery bag up to arms level, she seemed almost proud as she proclaimed "I fought tooth and nail for these halloween decorations!" The two nodded in agreement at that, and as I grabbed the bag from her, I couldn't help but crack a joke "There better be no evidence of a murder in this bag, because the last thing I need is to visited by the cops." A hand came up with crossed fingers, "No murders committed, nor any evidence of a crime has been given to you. Scouts honour!" Red gave me a mischievous grin, while crossing her fingers. I shook my head with a small laugh, "Well, there better not be any body parts in this bag, or a real murder will be committed, and I have a sneaking suspicion that you may be the victim." Me and Red shared a look, before bursting out into laughter. "Emily, you sure do have a way with your words." I smiled "I sure do, don't I? " 

We had chatted for a minutes more before deciding it was getting far too late for them to be out in the woods that surrounded my house. I agreed, since it truly was a scary place out in the woods when night fell. Even I didn't go out there. 

With a final wave of goodbye, they left me with my bag of halloween items. Taking the bag inside, shutting my door and turning the lock; I walked into the kitchen, flicking on the light and placing the bag onto the kitchen table. Just as I was going to begin to pull something from the bag, there was a knock at the front door. Thinking that it was my trio having forgotten something in the bag by accident, I didn't bother to look through the peephole. As I swung the door open, the word "Hello" on my lips, as I was about to greet them; before suddenly the word died on my lips. This wasn't anyone from the group. My eyes locked with the crudely painted stars where her eyes were. I froze, before trying to slam the door shut. A loud thump came from the bottom of the door, a work boot was stopping the door from closing. I could feel my breathes becoming panicked, and my brain began screaming at me to run; and so I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm leaving this on a cliffhanger. I'm tired. I just didn't want to lose all of this writing, so why not give you a lil spook???


End file.
